


The Adventure of Alibaba Saluja

by Tsukihim3



Category: Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms, Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: A mother wishes for a grandchild, Attempt at Humor, F/M, Forced Crossdressing, Horrible Grammar, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Just pretend they make sense, Kind of nice Gyokuen, M/M, Manipulative Scheherazade, Sinbad has his own warnings, Somethings are not logical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-19 14:51:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2392319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukihim3/pseuds/Tsukihim3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It starts like a classic fairytail but then again, his fairy godmother is a male.<br/>Disclaimer : I do not own Magi and the respective fairytales</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cinderella

Once, the world had many countries. There were Alma Torran, Kou Empire, Reim Empire, Sindria Kingdom and so much more. Unfortunately, because of their differing ideologies and values, larger countries started to attack smaller ones.

One of those larger, stronger countries was the Kou Empire. Against Kou’s superior might, countries dissolved one by one.

Balbadd Kingdom was one of them.

The clash between Balbadd and Kou ended quickly with Kou Empire as the winner. Rashid Saluja, 22nd king of Balbadd was dethroned and together with wife and three sons now lived a humble life as a merchant.

Fortunately, Rashid was a capable trader. While the Saluja Clan could no longer live like a royalty, they still had considerable wealth.

Unfortunately, because Rashid was very busy making a living for his family, he was never home to notice the abuses his youngest son got from his half-brothers and half-mother.

The reason of these abuses was simple, jealousy.

Alibaba, unlike his two half-siblings, possessed fair countenance from his deceased mother. In addition to that, he was also kind and naïve which further added his charm. Because of his shining existence, his half-brothers were often ignored and that resulted in their jealousy.

They made Alibaba cooked, cleaned dishes, swept the floor along with all the hardest works in house. While he did these, he was always in rags. But even when he was muddy or untidy, Alibaba looked pretty and that increased his half-mother and half-brothers anger.

Alibaba, the kind boy, could only smile and endure their cruelty.

* * *

One day, an invitation from Kou Empire came to Saluja’s house, inviting young men and women to a ball for Princess Kougyoku of Kou’s birthday. Alibaba’s half-mother and half-siblings were delighted. It was their chance to impress a Kou’s royalty and perhaps, gained higher status by means of wedding.

His half-mother then took his half-brothers to buy new clothes, for she wanted them to look their best and to impress the Princess. Alibaba, of course, was left in the house with chores.

Poor Alibaba sighed and felt sad. He wanted to go to the ball to meet Kougyoku. Before the Kou Empire conquered Balbadd, he was friends with the Princess because both of them possessed peasant’s blood from their mother side. He still remembered Kougyoku’s promise to always be there to help him for he was her first friend. He also remembered how he told her that she was his first friend too and thus their friendship began, until the day Kou Empire attacked Balbadd.

After that, Alibaba could no longer communicate with her because he was no longer royalty.

With sadness in his heart, Alibaba set out to finish his chores.He was in the middle of watering the garden when shining light appeared beside him. From that light, a little boy with blue hair in braid was seen. The boy was Alibaba’s self-proclaimed Magi, Aladdin.

* * *

The first time Alibaba met Aladdin was two years ago. His step-mother loved to hit Alibaba each time he made a mistake—or when he didn’t—and it was by pure luck that she found the cat he saved from drowning in his room. Needless to say, she was not happy.

She threw away the cat—which he named Kassim—and started to hit him. It was by pure chance that, that day a dress she had wanted for years had already been bought by a Kou Princess and that sour her mood. Poor Alibaba then became the victim of that anger. When she was satisfied, he left the bleeding blonde in his room with a list of chore. She didn’t even care to check her half-son’s condition.

In the midst of pain and fleeting consciousness, a light engulfed him and warm hands started to caress him tenderly. It was soothing enough for him to let his conscious faded. When he woke up, his wounds had already been tended while his chores were already done. A little boy with strange blue hair and even stranger attire were sitting beside him. The boy smiled. “How are you, Alibaba?”

“Who… who are you?” Alibaba was in panic. His half-mother would not be amused when he found this boy. It didn’t even matter that Alibaba didn’t have anything to do with it. He would always be guilty in her eyes.

“My name is Aladdin.” The boy answered. It was at that time Alibaba noticed that the boy was floating.

Thus, like any normal human, Alibaba hyperventilated while stating the obvious. “You’re… you’re floating.”

Said boy smiled serenely. “I am Magi. Floating is easy for me.”

“Magi?”

Aladdin nodded. “Magi means… well I suppose you could say I’m your fairy… godbrother?” He gave another nod.

A sweat the size of a strawberry fell from Alibaba’s head. “You mean fairy godmother?”

“Obviously, I’m not a mother.” Aladdin waved his wooden staff. “I will feel sick if you started to call me fairy godfather.” This, Alibaba agreed. “That leaves fairy godbrother.”

“Fairy godbrother….” The words felt odd in his tongue. To decrease that feeling of oddity, he said it again and again. Each time he did that, Aladdin’s eyebrow twitch until he slammed his staff on the floor, scaring poor Alibaba.

“Or you can call me Magi or Aladdin.” He decided to call the boy by his name, Aladdin.

* * *

“Alibaba, why are you sad?” Aladdin touched down to the land. He had noticed his charge was not comfortable talking with him floating, which was why he made sure to always stand like a human being in front of him.

“It’s nothing.” Alibaba gave his Magi a pained smile.

His forced action made Aladdin frowned and then pouted. “You know you can tell me anything. I’m your Magi.” A pause. “I’m your friend!”

The ‘F’ word was special to Alibaba. Each time Aladdin used that word, no matter how reluctant Alibaba was, he would conceded. “I want to meet Kougyoku.”

Recognizing the name as one from Kou’s royalty, Aladdin blinked in confusion. “But, isn’t she from Kou?” Since Alibaba was a former prince of Balbadd, it was kind of a given that he would hate anyone from Kou, especially its royalty.

“Doesn’t matter.” Alibaba said, without any pause in his works. “She is still my friend.”

Alibaba’s kindness was one of the traits Aladdin cherished. It was also one of the reasons he decided to be the blonde’s Magi. “Then you should go to the ball.”

“I wish I can.” Alibaba threw the watering can and then brought his hands to grip his head. “But there’s no way they will let me in like this.” He pointed at himself and then grabbed the rags he wore. “Especially since I look like a slave.”

Aladdin disagreed. Alibaba, definitely, did not look like a slave. In fact, he looked gorgeous even in rags. Aladdin decided not to tell the shy blonde his thoughts though, and smiled gently. “Leave everything to me. Don’t forget. I am your Magi.”

“You will make me look presentable for the ball?” Hope shined in the youth’s eyes.

“That, and more.” Ignoring the blushing Alibaba, Aladdin started to plot. His charge not only needed to look dashing, but he also needed to look strong. Perhaps he would let those in the ball saw Alibaba’s milky skin. That would draw attention. Of course, he would not let him wear anything whorish, just desirable.

With a plan in his mind, Aladdin eyed his charge with intensity.

_Desirable, indeed._

* * *

When the day for the ball finally came, Alibaba watched his family—minus his father—went away to the castle, leaving him locked in his room. A light that had become so familiar to him shined inside his room, revealing Aladdin with a short sword in his hand.

“Wha… what is that?” Alibaba questioned anxiously.

“Meet Amon.” Aladdin gave his charge that sword. As soon as Alibaba touched it, the sword and the blonde caught in flame. Alibaba braced himself for pain. When the pain did not come, he opened his clothes eyes to find Aladdin grinning brightly. The little boy’s small face was highlighted by the shine of orange flame, the same flame that curiously came from Alibaba.

Aladdin waved his staff and a large mirror appeared out of thin air. What Alibaba saw from that mirror made him feel faint. His appearance was changed that’s for sure. His hair was long now. Long enough to be tied into two with a metal band and was that bandage? His upper body was… barely clothed, apart from jewelries and a cloth, showing too much of his torso. Fortunately, he also wore gloves that resembled flames. That covered more skin. His lower body was thankfully clothed enough. The flames around his body and also the big black sword that came out of nowhere though, rendered him speechless.

“Don’t you look great?” The mirror shattered and vanished, leaving the small Magi with a wide smile on his innocence face.

Alibaba felt his eyebrow twitched. “What… what is this?”

“Djinn Equip. Your appearance is based on Amon.” The child pointed at the big black sword.

“I don’t even want to know what that means.” Alibaba threw his hands in the air. “I can’t go like this.”

Aladdin pouted. “Why not? You look so majestic, and handsome, and strong. All girls will love you.”

Alibaba could feel his ear widen. “Handsome? Not pretty?” As naïve as he was, even Alibaba realized that he would never be called manly like his father. His mother’s gene was just that **strong**. But perhaps… with his muscle—however small they might be—shown like this no one would call him beautiful anymore. And he did look majestic.

Seeing the waning of Alibaba’s objection, Aladdin gave another incentive. “The Princess will be surprise and happy to see her friend grow up to be that strong.”

Alibaba scratched the back of his head and blushed. “You really think so?”

“Of course!”

_Hook, line and sinker._

* * *

“What are you doing?” Aladdin questioned his hiding charge.

When they arrived at the ball, the guards of the castle, with the other guests, were too in awe of Alibaba’s appearances to notice his lack of invitation. Of course, some recognized him as Alibaba Saluja, former third prince of Balbadd, but none of them had ever seen him in this attire.

Many people invited him to a dance, but the blonde rejected each of them because of fear. Now that he was at the ball, he realized that his half-mother and half-brothers could find out about him and the results would not be pretty. Thus, when Aladdin materialized by the blonde, he was confused to find him hiding on the balcony.

“I’m waiting for an opportunity. Those people would leave Kougyoku sooner or later!”

Aladdin sweat dropped. “Not possible. She is the star of this ball. No one and that includes her servants, will leave her alone.”

Realizing that his Magi was right, Alibaba slumped down. “What do I do?” He didn’t even care that he was whining. He had endured too much humiliation to go home barehanded.

“You can dance with me.” 

The voice of a stranger made Aladdin hurriedly vanish himself. That stranger was tall with red eyes and hair tied into a little ponytail. His clothes showed his royal status as a Prince of Kou Empire. Aladdin blanched when he realized that this stranger was Ren Kouen, the First Imperial Prince of Kou and also, Judal’s favorite charge.

Meanwhile, Alibaba scanned his surroundings. There was no one. He then stared at Prince in the eyes while pointing at himself. “Me?”

The Kou prince sighed. “Are you dumb? Of course, I mean you.”

Alibaba could feel his eyebrow twitched. He looked manly, right? He was so sure of that since females kept on flooding him to ask for a dance. Was this stranger blind or… had he just called him dumb? Alibaba let out a voice of indignation.

“I’m not dumb!” He huffed. “In case you did not realize, I’m a boy, man, male. You can’t ask me for a dance.”

An elegant red, thin eyebrow rose. “Says who?”

Good question. Alibaba played with his hair, while contemplating his answer. “Society?”

Instantly, the man’s face turned sour—he didn’t understand how he knew that when the red-haired facial feature did not change even for a bit. It was then Alibaba became conscious of the stranger’s attire, hair and face. He knew that face. Unbidden, his childhood memory of playing with Kougyoku came into his mind. He was teaching his friend how to make a flower crown when a boy approached them.

“Brother.” Child Kougyoku called the older boy.

This stranger in front of him was Kougyoku’s brother. A prince of Kou. Alibaba made the same identical blanching face as his Magi.

“Well?” A hand came into Alibaba’s line of vision. He looked at the hand and then its expressionless owner. He then spontaneously decided what to do.

He jumped from the balcony.

* * *

“I’m dead, I’m dead.” Alibaba chanted while his body fell. Even though his eyes had unconsciously closed, he could fell his nearing doom. An invisible Aladdin weaved a floating spell in panic, only to find that it was no longer necessary. The First Imperial Prince had jumped down to intercept the blonde’s fall.

Alibaba felt himself in an embrace, and then found himself died a little inside. This was beyond humiliating. He was then let down on the ground. Hesitantly, Alibaba peeked at his savior.

“That was the first time someone chose to jump out to his doom than to dance with me.” The First Prince held his goatee. “I asked politely, too.”

Alibaba let out a choke.

“But then again, I don’t know this country’s dance routine so in the end, it worked out.” Alibaba let out a relief sigh, only to freeze when Kouen’s shone. After the light fade, Alibaba swore he could fell some of his soul went out of his body to go to the world beyond.

If possible, the terrifying Prince of Kou had become more terrifying. Just like Alibaba, his hair had mysteriously grown and resembled snakes. Again, the upper body was bare sans a heavy necklace and a dark tattoo. While Alibaba wore flame-like gloves, the Prince had snake-like armor to cover his body. His lower body was thankfully, like Alibaba, sufficiently clothed.

“What the hell?!” Alibaba exclaimed.

The Prince looked at the blonde weirdly. “What’s wrong?”

“You… you just… and….” The blonde pointed rudely at the older male, searching for words to make.

“It’s just a Djinn Equip. Though, it must be new for you.” The Prince grabbed Alibaba’s pointing hand. “You haven’t even learned to fly.” He smirked and then together with the poor blonde flew to the air.

Alibaba cursed himself for wanting to go to the ball. It was not worth it. He just kept getting surprises one after another. And to make matters worse, he hadn’t even met Kougyoku. His luck was so bad it would make a four leaf clover wilted. Up in the air like this, Alibaba could no longer run. The only reason for his gravity-defying act was the snake-like armored hand grabbing his. Without that hand, Alibaba would fall.

“Where are you taking me?” He asked nervously. He recognized some of the places they passed. But the longer they fly, the more unfamiliar the scene below them.

Abruptly, he was let go. Alibaba let out a scream as he fell into the volcano below, with blazing liquid lava. As soon as he entered the sea of flaming liquid, Alibaba felt himself curiously became stronger.

“What?” Another presence came before him. The Prince of Kou was clutching his stomach while laughing hard. Alibaba blushed.

“I really have scared you.” Still laughing with tears in his eyes, the Prince told the blonde.

“You….” Alibaba was not angry. No, in fact, he was **furious**. It didn’t matter that this man was Kougyoku’s brother or a prince. He did not have any rights to kidnap him and threw him into a volcano. Hell, he didn’t even know his name! He drew the only weapon he had—the black short sword—and threw it at the man. The fact that the red-headed caught it so effortlessly irked him to no end.

“Do you even know who I am?” The Prince of Kou looked at the sword carefully. When he found an eight pointed star surrounded by a circle on it, he gave it back to the blonde.

Alibaba accepted the sword hesitantly. “You’re a prince of Kou Empire.”

The red-head waited for further explanation, only to receive none. He kind of already suspected that the blonde did not know more. “And?”

The blonde scratched the back of his head and blushed.

“It doesn’t matter, I suppose.” The Prince shrugged. “You may call me Kouen.”

The name sounded familiar to Alibaba, and not from his childhood memories. He had heard this name recently. “Prince Kouen?”

“Just Kouen will be sufficient.”

Well, if Kougyoku and this Kouen were any indications, Kou Empire’s royalties were actually nice. “I am Alibaba Saluja.” The blonde grinned widely.

“Saluja? Former royalties of Balbadd?” It still baffled Alibaba how they were still alive and could talked inside the volcano, it simply was not logical. But then again, neither was flying.

“That’s the one.” Alibaba nodded.

Kouen stared at Alibaba. “Why do you talk me with so casually, then? When I am a part of Kou Empire?”

Alibaba crossed his arms, appearing deep in thought. “You made Balbadd better, I suppose. Before, there were many beggars in Balbadd but after Kou Empire came, everyone lived equally, even those from Kou. Plus, you freed slaves after five years of works. That is more humane than most countries.” He shrugged. “Father actually looks happy too. He always looked burdened by the throne.” After he said that, Alibaba blushed. “I know I shouldn’t say this but I’m glad Kou Empire is here.”

After he said that, Alibaba did not dare to look at Kouen. He stubbornly forced himself to look around him, at the sluggish movement of lava, at the beauty of such dangerous force of nature, at the allure of red. A hand on his chin forced Alibaba to look at the other living being inside the volcano. Kouen brought his face nearer to the blonde’s.

“I will enjoy educating you.” As soon as that sentence went out from the prince’s mouth, he stopped Alibaba’s shocked exclamation with a passionate kiss.

* * *

Alibaba went home in daze, ignoring Aladdin’s effort to snap him out of it. Kouen had kissed him on the lips, on the neck and then some. He even promised to give him more when they wedded.

Wedding… between men….

This was no longer a matter of not logical. It was a matter of preferences and also pride. Could Alibaba be with a man? Then again, Kouen did not give him any choice. He told him to become the Prince’s wife. Plain and simple.

Alibaba opened the door of Saluja’s house and was instantly bombarded by questions.

“Where were you?”

“Did you know?”

“Father has been caught!”

The last sentence cleaned Alibaba’s thoughts of Kouen. “What?!”

“Ask her.” His half-brother pointed at a girl behind them.

The girl had long red hair along with red eyes and wore a dress with white sleeveless tunic over it. The beautiful girl then bowed. “Nice to meet you. My name is Morgiana. Your father saved me when the lord of Qishan forced me to marry him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next expect a crybaby~~~


	2. Beauty and the Beast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since I have finished the second chapter and felt happy with the result, I decided to publish it faster.  
> Second chapter has Hakuryuu, crossdressing Alibaba and an enchanted rose. Before someone decide to kill me for implying Hakuryuu as hideous as a beast, I apologize. And no, I never think of him as ugly.

Morgiana then told her story to the Saluja—plus Aladdin.

She was a Fanalis from the Dark Continent—or Cathargo—and travelled alone around the world to search for her parents. She had gone to many places until she found herself in Qishan. There she met their lord and also the Fourth Imperial Prince of Kou, Prince Hakuryuu.

"From Kou?” Alibaba could not help himself, he had to ask. Morgiana gave him a confirmation nod that made Alibaba wondered whether Kou’s royalties had some kind of forced marriage fetish.

Morgiana declined his offer of course, but then Hakuryuu was persistent. He closed the city of Qishan, officially trapping the Fanalis. It was then the patriarch of Saluja household helped her out by smuggling her along with his goods. Unfortunately, they were found out and though Morgiana managed to get out from Qishan, Rashid did not.

“If you want to save him, bring his daughter to me. I'll give you three days.” Was what Prince Hakuryuu yelled at her retreating form.

She then tracked the Saluja to bring this news to them. When she did, she was devastated to find out that Rashid did not have a daughter.

“Until I see you.” Morgiana said with a blank face to Alibaba.

The blonde predictably blinked dumbly while letting out a, “Huh?”

“We could pass you off as a girl, dumbass.” His eldest half-brother, Ahbmad, punched the table. Alibaba stared at him along with his nodding half-mother and other half-brother in horror.

“No way!” Alibaba frantically stood up from the chair while waving his hands like a mad man.

“Alibaba! Don’t you want to save your father?” His half-mother chided him.

“I do!” He exclaimed. “And then what? The Prince will find out. Perhaps you can dress me like a girl, but that does not mean you can change my… anatomy!”

“It does not matter.” The Fanalis answered this time. Alibaba could only stare at her incredulously. “All you need to do is to stall for time while I bring reinforcements from Cathargo. All I ask is a week.”

Alibaba felt sick. Of course, he only needed to hold on for a week but the problem was, he just couldn’t lie or act. Perhaps he could ask Kouen for help? But then again Hakuryuu was the Fourth Imperial Prince while Kouen, who had to accompany Kougyoku—the Eight Imperial Princess—could not possibly be that high up in rank. Plus, he hadn’t decided whether to marry him or not.

Alibaba felt a pressure beside him and he knew that it was Aladdin, giving him the OK. He sighed. “Alright.”

The stoic face of Morgiana suddenly smiled along with his half-mother and Alibaba was struck with chills.

* * *

The first clothes his half-mother bought for him was ironically girls’ clothes. Alibaba’s eyebrow twitched, hearing the conversation between the two females.

“No, no. Trust me. He looks best in white.” His half-mother told the Fanalis.

“And we should go for something simple. Prince Hakuryuu often complained about the vainness of complicated attires.”

“Just don’t leave me alone in this Aladdin, please.” Alibaba could feel a gentle pat on his right shoulder. At least, his Magi was there.

* * *

“I brought his daughter for you.” Alibaba fervently wished someone would kill him, preferably by crushing his brain out. He was now in the Court of Qishan, in front of the Fourth Imperial Prince, wearing dress!

True to Morgiana’s words, Prince Hakuryuu looked at Alibaba in approval, even though all he wore were a white sleeveless dress with a dark blue piece of cloth.

“What is your name, my lady?” Prince Hakuryuu turned to Alibaba with soft smile and kind eyes. Even though he had a large burn scar on the left side of his face, Alibaba was surprised to find that he looked gentler than Kouen.

“It’s… Sahsa, Prince Hakuryuu.” Alibaba answered with odd falsetto voice.

Hakuryuu, it seemed, agreed with Alibaba for he blinked and then tilted his head while muttering, “I suppose voice do not matter much….”

Morgiana, with her enhance hearing, of course had heard the Prince. She cleared her throat. “Sahsa wished to meet her father before she marries.”

“Of course.” Hakuryuu nodded to the guards by the door. Said guards went out and then returned not long after with Rashid Saluja.

Alibaba, forgetting his place, ran to his father while screaming, “father!” in his real voice.

If Morgiana was any lesser being, her expression would have blown their cover. As it turned out, she saved them by approaching and then stomped the foot of Rashid Saluja before he could say his son’s real name.

“Mr. Rashid. Your daughter, Sahsa agreed to stay here in exchange for your freedom.” She told the merchant.

“Sahsa?”

“I could not leave you, father.” After he got a painful elbow to the stomach from Morgiana, Alibaba finally remembered to use his falsetto voice.

“I’m sorry.” The former king pulled his son into a hug. Alibaba’s resemblance to Anise, his mother, was uncanny. He also felt proud because his son had grown to be a very beautiful boy. He would raise hell before he let anyone else take his son’s hand in marriage and that includes now. Rashid Saluja then turned to Prince Hakuryuu “I could not let you marry my beautiful so… daughter.”

Both Hakuryuu’s different eyes squinted. “You don’t have a choice. For all it’s worth though, I promise to look after your daughter.”

Rashid would not call himself a king if he was so easy to be satisfied with words. “But you do not love hi… her.”

This time, he got a hesitant answer. “I could learn to.”

“That’s not good enough for me!”

“Nevertheless, I asked for a daughter to marry and she came out of her own will. Escort my future father-in-law and lady Morgiana out.” The guards started to pull the two mentioned people. Morgiana stared at Alibaba in the eyes, a promise inside those crimson orbs.

 _I will save you._

Alibaba prayed that she would keep her words.

* * *

Alibaba was then left alone after he received a short, “you may do whatever you want as long as you stay in the castle” from the Prince. Not knowing what to do, Alibaba decided to explore the castle. He found a room with mirrors, a room filled with exotic plants, a room with towering bookshelves and so much more. Last but not least, he found a room with pictures in them.

Portraits of Kouen, Hakuryuu and Kougyoku were among those pictures. Under them, was a golden plate. Fanciful writing in gold showed each of their rank. Alibaba could not hold back his choke when he saw the words ‘First Imperial Prince’ under Kouen’s painting.

“So that’s why he looked so amuse.” Alibaba muttered to himself. “How could I be so stupid?” Still numb, Alibaba started to memorize each face of the Kou’s royalties. His ignorance was too shameful. “Koutoku, Gyokuen, Kouen,” frowned. “Koumei, Kouha, Hakuryuu, Hakuei… Huh? Why did Hakuryuu and Hakuei named differently?” Alibaba peered intently to both mentioned paintings. “They look different too with dark blue eyes, hair and mole.” Alibaba scratched his chin. “Never knew a mole could actually make someone looked elegant.”

“Thank you, lady Sahsa.”

Alibaba barely managed to stop his body from jumping. Though a girlish squeak, unfortunately, still came out without any problem.

“Have I frightened you? I’m deeply sorry.” Prince Hakuryuu then approached the disguised blonde, worry and guilt evident on his scarred face.

“No, no. It’s not your fault.” Alibaba gave a shamed smile. “I’m sorry for trespassing and… wondering dumb things.”

“I did tell you to do whatever you want as long as you stay in the castle. You do not do anything wrong, my lady. As for your question… well, my sister—Hakuei—and I, we do not share the same father with the other Princes and Princesses. After our father—The First Emperor—died, The Second Emperor—our uncle—adopted us and then married our mother, Gyokuen. That is why we still retain our rank.”

Alibaba noted the Prince’s quivering knuckles. “Did your adopted siblings… look down on you?”

Hakuryuu looked surprise. His eyes widen while he said, “of course not. Why do say that, my lady?”

Was his assumption wrong, then? After all, he didn’t know the Kou Prince that well. “It’s just… you looked tormented. So I just assumed…” Alibaba gave a gasp. “I’m sorry. I did not meant to judge.”

“No, no.” After his initial shock wore down, Hakuryuu gave the blonde a wide smile. “I’m honored to have you as my wife, my lady.”

Of course, he did not expect the blonde to become pale because of his compliment.

* * *

“What happened?” Alibaba certainly did not see **that** coming. How could their small talk evolve until the Prince said that he was honored to marry him? It was official there was something wrong with him. After all, he never could attract females like he did with males.

“Alibaba.” The so-far-ignored Magi finally made an appearance. Aladdin released his invisibility magic and pouted at his charge. “How rude, I followed you here and you just kept on ignoring me, breaking my poor, poor heart.” The young boy proceeded to fake hurt. Sadly, Alibaba did not pay any attention to him. Noticing the blonde’s mood, Aladdin stopped his act and looked at him worriedly. “Alibaba?”

“Aladdin… what do you think about me?”

That certainly was not what the small Magi expected. “You’re nice, I suppose?”

“Just nice?” The former prince looked at his Magi eyes pointedly. Desperation, hope and fear shone inside his golden eyes.

Aladdin could feel himself wavered. “You’re very pretty and also cute. Though sometimes you can be really dense, it just made you cuter. You are also very honest and easy to read. It sometimes tempts even me to take advantage—“Oops, Aladdin did not plan to say **that** much.

“I see….” The blonde felt his dream of marrying a nice young girl vanished along with each ‘cute’ word from Aladdin. Strangely, a nice young man now could be seen holding his hand while proclaiming his undying love in his imagination. 

**_NO!_ ******

Alibaba shook his head in denial. Beside him, Aladdin bowed his head, thinking he was the source of Alibaba’s worries. “I’m sorry.” Then Aladdin remembered the things he heard from the servants in Qishan. “But listen. I heard some things when I took a walk around the castle. It seems, the reason for Prince Hakuryuu’s attempt in marriage is because of his sister.”

Snapping himself out of his weird dream which now consisted of the nice young man knelt down to help Alibaba wore his shoes, Alibaba widen his eyes. “You mean Hakuei? What’s wrong with her?”

Aladdin, of course, did not miss the easy tone his charge used when he called the First Imperial Princess but he chose to ignore it. “Yes, Miss Hakuei. It seems nowadays she is pressured to marry the First Imperial Prince and produce an heir. But then her brother, Prince Hakuryuu, persuaded their mother to rethink about it which she did, but only if he marries within a time limit.”

If Alibaba had not just received a crash course about the Kou Royal Siblings, then a big, obvious question would come out from his mouth. But since he did receive it, all he felt is indignation. “That’s so wrong. Father never pushes us to marry.” He huffed. “And if that’s true, then why did that bastard want me as his wife?”

Aladdin absolutely did not know anything about that since he could not enter a volcano like his charge. “Who?” The Magi sincerely hoped he did not sound as panic as he felt.

“Never mind.” Alibaba would never ever tell a soul about his proposal from The First Imperial Prince, not even to his Magi. “How long did Hakuryuu get?”

Aladdin shrugged. “Until the last petal of an enchanted rose fall.”

Alibaba thought he heard his Magi said something cheesy, but surely he heard wrong? “Excuse me?”

“I said his time limit is until the last petal of an enchanted rose fall.”

“There’s something seriously wrong with Hakuryuu’s mother’s—“ Alibaba pointed to his own head.

* * *

“How come the servant knows everything?” Alibaba could not help but ask. Not only did they know about Hakuryuu’s promise to his mother, they also knew where the Prince kept the enchanted rose. Not only that, they actually gossiped about those too. Alibaba sincerely hoped those former servants of the late Balbadd Kingdom were not like the ones from Kou. After all, he was a… screamer….

The blonde blushed beautifully, leaving his Magi curious.

“Why are you blushing?” The small boy asked, still staring at his charge.

“Nothing.” Alibaba hurriedly opened the double door in front of them. Inside, the room was in pure chaos. Plants everywhere, even on things that plants simply did not grow on.

“Could feel a Djinn.” His Magi murmured. “It’s Zagan, I think.”

“Who is Zagan?” Alibaba was desperate. He did not need another episode of changing like with some Djinn Aladdin called Amon.

“No worries. He is not here.” The small boy then approached a shining rose on the table in the middle of the room. Even amongst odd plants, this enchanted rose practically demands attention.

Alibaba copied his Magi and then stared at the rose. It was stunning and also fragile. In front of them, a shining pink petal fall, leaving around six healthy ones.

“His time is almost up. No wonder he becomes desperate.”

“Who’s there?” The door to the room opened, letting in the Fourth Imperial Prince of Kou in his full glory of Djinn Equip, that is long hair, bare torso, strange marking and also jewelries. “Lady Sahsa?”

Alibaba had completely shut down from shock. Hakuryuu looked very different without his scar. In fact, Alibaba could almost said he looked more hand—

**_Stop!_ **

He shook his head and asked in falsetto. “Prince Hakuryuu?”

“That’s right.” Hakuryuu approached the blonde, actually aware of the disguised boy’s deepening blush. The Prince found that he like the pink on the girl’s face. He smiled temptingly. “Is there anything wrong, my lady?”

“Of course not.” The former prince gave a nervous chuckle and then forcefully turned back to the rose. “The rose… glows….” He said lamely.

In an instant, Hakuryuu’s good mood vanished along with his Djinn Equip. “Ah, that.”

“Ordinary roses do not glow, right?”

“This rose has been spelled by my mother. It would lose one petal each day and when it becomes bare my sister will be forced to marry.”

Alibaba let out a gasp. He hoped he sounded shock. “But, why?”

“But it doesn’t matter anymore because you are here, lady Sahsa.” Hakuryuu gently guided the blonde’s face to look at him. “In the beginning, I was devastated. I had not only condemned myself but also an innocent girl by dragging her into a loveless marriage. But if it is you…” Hakuryuu slowly tilted down his head, his intention was very clear to the blonde.

 _Dammit Aladdin, don't leave me to fend for my own chastity._ Though he did not give any objections when soft lips met his.

* * *

Five days later, Alibaba’s nerves were on the verge on failing. He was scheduled to marry tomorrow and yet, there was no sign of Morgiana and her reinforcement. Not only that, but he also found out that he liked Hakuryuu. The Prince was very polite and gentle. Alibaba was shocked to find out that the Prince was also a bit of a crybaby. The blonde could not help but felt guilty for lying to someone as nice as Hakuryuu.

He also did not want to know his reaction when he found out that he was a male.

Alibaba officially hated his life.

“Alibaba.” With that one word of warning, Alibaba felt himself carried bridal style and then soared through the sky.

With a short-circuited brain, it took a while for him to notice that the Fanalis was carrying him like he weighted nothing at all.

“Morgiana!”

The usually expressionless Fanalis gave him a smile. “It took a while but finally, we have arrived.” They touched down into the middle of the forest outside of Qishan. As soon as his feet were on earth, Alibaba excused himself to empty his stomach. While, he was doing his business, Morgiana unbounded the red velvet scarf from her neck and then promptly wore it around the blonde’s head, effectively covering his distinguished hair.

“Sindria was beyond here. It was the safest place from Kou. Go there.” The Fanalis girl then left him.

Alibaba, positively, completely, empty handed could only stare at the place she used to be for a while. She had left him still in a dress without any supplies, equipment and worst of all his Magi. Amon’s short sword by his side—only taken because Aladdin made him promise to always kept it near—grew warmth as if to comfort him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter should have a Lady Killer~~~


	3. Little Red Riding Hood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter three has Sinbad, stupid robbers and an infamous leaf along with a special commentary from an ex-assassin

The good news, there was a path that Alibaba could follow. This gave him another alternative than wondering inside the thick forest. The bad news, he had no idea where this path would take him. Another bad news—as if he needed more—there was a naked man standing and blocking his path with a wide smile that perhaps was meant to be comforting and harmless.

But after all those drama with Kouen and Hakuryuu, Alibaba could only see the smile as predatory.

The man was attractive, he admitted that. He had a different kind of charm from Kouen and Hakuryuu. He was also well built—Alibaba definitely did not stare at those muscles—and his skin was tanned while his hair was an unusual purple color. He also had golden eyes almost like Alibaba’s.

Though amidst all that, the only thing Alibaba could not take his eyes off was the single leaf covering the man’s private area.

Questions popped inside Alibaba’s head. _How could it stick there? Where did he find a leaf like that? How could a single insignificant thing like that made the man even more indecent?_

“Sorry.” The man began. “It was not my intention to taint a maiden’s eyes like yours. I was ashamed to admit that I was robbed.”

“Okay….” Alibaba started cautiously. “Can I help you?” Because that was what he wanted, right? Since he blocked Alibaba’s path.

“Well, I thought you were a guy. So I want to borrow some clothes but… clearly it is not possible now.” The man smiled sheepishly. “Why did a girl like you travelling alone?”

“Not by choice.” Alibaba answered dryly while he took off his outer cloth—ignoring the man’s startled gasp—and threw it to him. “Wear those. Perhaps it’s not much but it’s better than nothing.”

The man hurriedly exchanged the single leaf with the cloth. Alibaba resolutely ignored his twitching eyes. Just days ago, he wore that same cloth around his body.

“Thanks, my lady.” The man stood up straightly, thinking a single piece of cloth was decent enough. “I am Sin, by the way.”

“Alibaba Saluja. I am a boy so please stop calling me ‘lady’.”

Sin blinked. “You are a boy.” The older man then proceeded to look at the blonde up and down rudely.

Under that intense gaze, Alibaba self-consciously wrapped his arms around himself. “Again, I did not wear this by choic—I meant because I like it.”

The pity inside those golden orbs told Alibaba that the man did not believe him. “It’s okay. Everyone has an embarrassing hobby that they like to keep a secret.”

“This is not my hobby!” Alibaba felt like tearing his hair off. This man was infuriating and worst of all Alibaba could tell the man took pleasure from embarrassing him.

“Sure.” Sin then proceeded to ruffle his hair.

“Stop it.” Alibaba waved his hands, trying to stop the other man from treating him like a kid.

His pleas were ignored though. After Sin thoroughly messed the blonde’s hair along with his makeshift hood, he trailed his hand down, gently tickling Alibaba’s neck. Alibaba bit his bottom lip, scared he would let out a moan.

The hand slowly become bolder and started to get inside the blonde’s dress. That was where Alibaba’s patience snapped. He jumped back, staring at the older man with wide eyes and pink face.

“What was that?” Alibaba snapped. His body felt hot. He touched the place the older man’s hand had caressed while willing his blush to settle down.

Sin stared at the blonde and then at his own hand. He stared at the blonde again. A smooth smirk slowly formed on his handsome face. “Nothing important.”

Alibaba shivered. _I felt like… I had attracted the interest of a really dangerous person._ “Listen, I do not swing that way, okay?” Alibaba declared while pointing at the two of them. 

Sin smiled a sweet smile while nodding. “Of course.”

* * *

Sin proved to be very useful. He told the blonde which fruits, mushrooms, flowers were safe to eat and which were not. He also brought him to a natural spring. The water was surprisingly sweet. With his basic needs fulfilled, Alibaba felt hope blossomed in his heart. Perhaps, he could safely reach Sindria.

It was unfortunate that Sin was also a very touchy person… And Alibaba meant that as a pervert. He never missed a chance to touch the blonde. Old Alibaba would not realize the meaning of those casual touches to the shoulder, hips, or even ass. But this new Alibaba, with practical lesson from the Kou Princes, certainly did not miss them.

Alibaba felt his eyebrow twitched when the older man slung his arm around him. “So, where are you off to?”

“Sindria.” Alibaba took an example from the almost-naked man’s book and casually shrugged off his arm.

“Sindria, huh. I know the way there. Let me escort you.” Wanting to reach said Kingdom as soon as possible, Alibaba reluctantly accepted the older man’s offer. The older man then increased his pace, leading Alibaba to a certain cottage he found ages ago.

Sin could not make his intention anymore clearer.

* * *

As they walked, Alibaba saw smokes among the clouds.

“Smoke… from a chimney?” Alibaba dashed pass the older man, aiming to find someone—anyone—other than Sin to help him. It was amazing, really. He had only met the purple haired for hours and he had found out more about his—sensual—weak spots during those hours than in the 17 years of his life.

“Smoke?” As far as Sin knew, the cottage he aimed for was abandon. The fact that he had just been robbed and the cottage suddenly had occupants did not bode well with him. He then followed the boy and stopped the blonde at the exact time.

Someone came out from the cottage. It was a short fat man. He had a mustache and wore a black eye-patch over his right eye. But the thing that actually caught Sin’s attention was his Metal Vessels. The fat man had worn his gold and silver necklaces. His Djinns would definitely kill him.

“Those are my robbers.” Sin sweat dropped. Seriously, what kind of robbers that still lurked around the place their victims were. “Alibaba, I’m going to borrow this.” Sin took the blonde’s short sword and jumped in front of the cottage.

The screams that came after could be because the older man had trashed the robbers—literally—or perhaps because Sin’s almost naked appearance. Alibaba decided he did not want to know.

After Sin’s had wiped the floor with the three robbers, he tied them and then left them outside the cottage. He was delighted to find all his Metal Vessels, though there were no signs of his clothes.

Not that he needed it.

“Sin, there are clothes here.” Damn, Sin forgot that he had left some of them for each time he visited the cottage. He took the offered clothing from the blonde with a big smile and then activated his Djinn Equip.

When the light went out, Alibaba instantly jaw dropped. “How can all people do that? Is it common? Am I weird for not knowing?” The blonde pulled his hair and consequently his hood.

Sin looked like a dragon. He had two horns and a jewel on his forehead with scales covering his skin. Though the thing that caught Alibaba’s attention was the long, fat tail behind the older man.

Alibaba felt his eye gave a panic twitch.

“What do you think?” Sin’s voice had taken a husky quality. He took steps forward each time the blonde walked backwards. In the end, Alibaba found himself trapped between the older man and a wall.

 _What does he think? He thinks that Sin needs to back away, now!_ Alibaba tried to think of something to distract the man. “There’s lightning around you.”

“The better to turn you on, beautiful.” A touch to his shoulder shocked the blonde. He was horrified to discover that he actually felt pleasure from it.

Alibaba blanched. “And a tail?”

“The better to trap you with, little blonde.” Said tail than surrounded Alibaba and tied him around his waist. He was surprised to find out that it actually felt comfortable, more comfortable than a rope. Damn, Sin was kinky.

_Now’s not the time!_

Alibaba looked at his surroundings, determinedly ignoring the smirking purple haired. His eyes found a sword and he exclaimed, “What big… sword you have!” As soon as those words came out from his mouth, Alibaba realized that he had made a grave mistake.

The changed man apparently realized it too for he gave a feral smile and answered, “The better to thrust into you.”

Alibaba was promptly pulled to the man and had his mouth assaulted before he could say, “Not **THAT** sword”. With his protests swallowed by the purple haired, Alibaba could only hope he trash around enough to deter the man. Sadly, he thought wrong for the blonde’s movements actually made Sin’s aroused. Especially since the blonde kept on brushing his private area.

Sin lied the blonde down on the floor, a victorious smirk permanently etched on his handsome face. It was too bad for him for he had made a wrong move. He had lied the blonde down near his sword short. Alibaba did not miss his chance. He grabbed the black sword—for the first time, felt thankful for it—and activated his Djinn Equip.

His body’s different size—because of those jewelries—made the tail’s hold on him loosen. Alibaba did not waste any time to run out from the cottage. Behind him, he could hear Sin’s delightful laugh.

“You have a Djinn.” Alibaba shivered when Sin’s blew into his ear. He cursed himself for never thought about asking Kouen to teach him to fly. “Nice body, by the way.” Alibaba could not help but blushed. 

After that, Sin continued assaulting the running blonde. Those touches were like torture to Alibaba. Each light caress sucked out his will to flee, to retreat and protect his virginity. He knew Sin would not hold himself back like Kouen and Hakuryuu.

_He looks like he will be good in bed though._

Alibaba shoved his traitorous thought into the darkest drawers of memories he knew and urged his legs to run faster. Sin did not stop his laugh as he flew beside the blonde. “You don’t need to be scared. I promise to satisfy you and then I will bring you back to my castle. You’re just too adorable. Hmm, smooth.” The last word was said as the older man pinched the blonde’s behind.

Alibaba let out a yelp. “Castle? You are a king?!” He could not believe this pervert was a king. What kind of country did he rule?

“Sinbad, the High King of Seven Seas, at your service, in more ways than you know.”

Alibaba knew Sinbad. How could he not, for the man was his idol. He could not believe the one man he had admired since he was a kid was a pervert. _Please give me back my ignorance._ He gave a pained cry. He bowed down in despair only to find out that his feet were no longer on top of the ground.

“I’m flying?” Alibaba nervously laughed. He had flown with his own power. Without a hand helping and trapping him!

“Perfect!” Alibaba jumped. In his delight, he had forgotten about his chaser. “We can try doing it in the air.” Strong arms trapped him, pulling him to a strong chest. Alibaba tried to struggle only to find out that it was futile. He was thoroughly trapped now.

_Perhaps…._

Alibaba took out his Djinn Equip, hoping to fool the High King once again. Alas, Sinbad was not stupid. His tail wrapped around the blonde before gravity could steal him.

“I don’t think so.” Sinbad whispered into the blonde’s ear, earning himself a shiver. The King then proceeded to thoroughly explore his newest conquest. Each time he managed to draw pleasure sounds from the blonde, Sinbad found he grew more and more excited. It felt like he was on an adventure once again, something he could no longer do as a King.

“Please, stop.” Alibaba let out an anguish sob. Perhaps people would call him a romantic fool or dense but Alibaba did not want to lose his first time like this. With a stranger and not in a bed. "Please help me, Aladdin! Kouen! Hakuryuu!" He wailed. 

Surprisingly, Sinbad let him go—though his tail still held him in a tight embrace.

Though the blonde did not ponder it for too long because he was too busy erasing the evidence of his shame and understanding his revelation. He could understand Aladdin... but why did he call the Kou Princes for help too?

Alibaba wiped his face with vengeance, too ashamed to let anyone saw him weak. His arms were then held and gentle touches wiped his tears.

“I’m sorry.” Sinbad’s apologize sounded sincere. Alibaba blinked in surprise. What made the High King change his mind so suddenly? “I thought you will remember when I hold you.” Alibaba could not believe his ears and eyes. Genuine guilt could be seen dancing inside those golden orbs.

“Remember?” The blonde echoed.

Sinbad crossed his arms and gazed into the sky. “Your father is Rashid Saluja, right? He is my trading mentor and he has helped me so much when I first established Sindria. I used to visit him for advice. It was during those visits, a little blonde attached himself to me.”

Broken memories started to repair itself inside Alibaba’s mindscape. In one of those memories he repressed was a purple haired teenager with blinding smile, ruffling little Alibaba’s hair.

The blonde’s mouth opened dumbly while he pointed at The High King of Sindria.

Sinbad gave a blinding grin, not unlike the teenager in Alibaba’s mind. “Imagine my surprise when one day, the little blonde, so much younger than me, suddenly exclaimed that he wanted to be by my side forever and then boldly stole a kiss.” Sinbad leaned into the blonde and gave an innocent, sweet kiss. “Of course, I could not steal my mentor’s beloved son but he was stubborn. He told me to wait until he grown up as an adult because by then, he can make his own decision.”

The exact words of that promise arranged themselves inside the blonde’s thoughts. With each clumsy, naïve words Alibaba felt his face grew hotter. “Oh, no….”

“Don’t be ashamed. I almost forgot about it too.” The High King let out a cough. “Though I must admit you had grown into a stunning young man while still retaining your best qualities.”

“In other words, painfully dumb.”

“In my words, adorably cute. Now, may I ask how do you know a Magi and the Kou Princes?” Alibaba stared at the older man blankly. It was because of that, he saw ropes swiftly wrapped themselves around The High King. Sinbad was then pulled down—thankfully, his tail has released Alibaba by then and the blonde remembered to Djinn Equip.

Not knowing your responsibilities, paperwork are increasing each day, king should know to be punctual. What do you mean robbed? What are you, a damsel in distress?

Those were what the former prince had heard in a nutshell. Each sentence was spoke with enough venom to make the bravest men cowered. Deciding to be smart for once, Alibaba took his chance and escaped.

* * *

Alibaba decided that he had somehow skipped Sindria and arrived in Reim after he found a town. He took great care to fly above the clouds so the crowds below him did not freak out.

_Then again, it seemed almost everyone knows about Djinn Equip._

Even after he flew for a day, the novelty of cutting through the air had not worn out. It felt nice and liberating. Alibaba closed his eyes, determined to enjoy the moment in entirely. He flew onwards, surprising migrating birds. He flew down, surprising himself?! Golden orbs opened abruptly. He looked down and then yelled loudly. He was falling! His Djinn Equip had vanished into thin air and **HE WAS FALLING!**

Fortunately, before he turned into a pie on the ground, his body suddenly floated. The feeling was so familiar, Alibaba let out a chocked sob and said, “Aladdin….”

“Who?”

That was definitely **not** Aladdin. For starters, his savior was a girl. No matter how ambiguous Aladdin looked, Alibaba was positive his Magi was a male. The young girl was very beautiful too with long wavy blonde hair—Frankly, Alibaba thought it was a chore and half to take care that amount of hair.

“A friend.” Alibaba answered. “Did you just save me?”

“I did.” Alibaba waited for the girl to continue but she never did. She tilted her head, appearing to appraise the male blonde. It was when Alibaba wondered whether the girl was blind or not, she said, “you will do.”

Bad feeling started to make its appearance. “Do what?” Alibaba swallowed a mouthful of saliva. After all, while men tended to make a problem by trying to get into his pants—or dress in his case, women usually became the reason where he found himself in the men’s clutches—like Kougyoku, his half-mother and Morgiana.

“He always had a liking for young blonde girls.” The little girl murmured to herself, seemingly unaware that Alibaba could hear her very clearly.

“Not this again.” Right now, Alibaba felt a deep resentment for his attire. Just because he wore a girl’s clothing, did not mean he was a female. What kind of person dictated that only a girl could wear a dress? “Listen, I am a boy.” Alibaba touched his chest, showing how his dress fell flat against it.

The girl appeared to be stunned for a while and then with all the carelessness in the world, she said, “gender does not matter.”

Alibaba promptly fell down.

“I implore you traveller, please help Reim.” The girl continued as if Alibaba did not interrupt her with his clumsiness. “Please go to the Sleeping Forest.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next chapter, a half blood Fanalis finally shows his face~~~


	4. Sleeping Beauty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story was born because of my best friend. One day, she told me, "Nowadays, it is so hard to understand your jokes."   
> Frankly, I freaked out. As a self-proclaimed odd girl, those words hurt my pride, a lot.   
> Thus, I embark on a journey to find and perhaps revive my missing humor and then this story came into creation.  
> With that being said, this chapter has a protective half-blood, a grieving son and the only female Magi~~~

In the end, Alibaba could not refuse her when the girl—Scheherazade—started to cry. After he heard her story, he deemed it was safe enough to help though he still could not banish his bad feelings. The state of the woods did not boost them either.

**_Flashback_ **

“I used to be the High Priestess of Reim. While the title sounds grand, I achieve that by doing a lot of dark deeds. For Reim, I had crushed countries, killed family and destroyed happiness. To be truthful, it does not surprise me when people start to bear a grudge. One of those people is called Matal Mogamett, a man with unique ability to use magic.” Alibaba’s eyes widen though the blonde girl did not wait for him to compose himself and continue her story. “With his magic, he then cursed me to die by pricking my finger with a swindle which I did.” Scheherazade sighed sadly. “It was unfortunate but the one who is affected the most is my protector, Muu Alexius. Driven by grief, he become obsessed with my son’s safety and locked Titus inside Alexius castle, deep inside Sleeping Forest.”

Her story definitely did not inspire Alibaba to go. Then, blonde girl’s eyes started to shine with tears and Alibaba’s resolved crumbled pathetically.

“You must help them. Don’t let them wither away inside that castle. I would go by myself but ever since the gate of Alexius castle’s closed, and so is Muu’s heart. He can no longer see a Magi.”

“A Magi?” There were another Magi besides Aladdin?

“Yes. I can see it. You are also one of a Magi’s charges. That is why you can see me, because your heart is full of acceptance.” After that cryptic message, Scheherazade vanished. Alibaba stared at the place the blonde girl used to stand and sighed.

_I suppose I could ask Aladdin to explain everything to me later._

**_End of Flashback_ **

After hours of wandering aimlessly, Alibaba finally saw towers above thick trees. Urging his tired self to hurry, Alibaba began to force his way to the castle. He walked through carelessly, ignoring the thorns that had hurt his body and dress. By the time he arrived in front of Alexius’s castle gate, he had already become dizzy from blood loss.

_Not my best idea._

Alas, it was already too late for him to realize that. Without any prompt, Alibaba fainted and would have crashed his head on the ground if two strong hands had not caught him.

* * *

When he awoke, Alibaba found himself in a lovely chamber befitting for a princess. His wounds were already tended while his clothes, unfortunately, was still a dress. Though the dress was different from the one he used to wear. It was more of a robe than a dress actually, in the color of pure white. A long pink ribbon tied around his waist finished his assemble in elegance.

Alibaba flushed because of its indication. Whoever changed his clothes should have already known his gender and yet they still changed him into a dress. His last drama with Sinbad came to mind and Alibaba started to frantically search for Amon. His sword short could be found above the desk by his bed. He clutched it tightly, afraid to lose his only protection in an unfamiliar place.

The door suddenly opened with a creak—Alibaba tried to stop himself from hypervilanting—and showed a beautiful young man. Aside from his short blonde hair, his resemblance to Scheherazade was horrifying. Alibaba was overwhelmed by a sense of camaraderie with the blonde.

“You are awake.” Even his voice was high-pitched, Alibaba noted pityingly.

“You are Titus, correct?” The other blonde nodded. “Well, I was here on behalf of your mother.”

Titus eyes widened and the thing he held—a bowl of fruits—fell down. The sound of metal meeting stone echoed around the empty castle. In a flash, a silver streak of light entered the bedroom. The point of a javelin was shoved near Alibaba’s neck. The endangered blonde gulped.

“Are you alright, Lord Titus?” The source of that voice came from a man that must have been in Djinn Equip because his hair was long and silver and his feet were clad in shiny silver, almost feline like armor. Alibaba had seen four Djinn Equips so far but this man by far looked the strongest.

“It’s alright, Muu. I’m just surprised to find him awake.” Titus attempted to placate his protector. He did not succeed.

“Drop your weapon.” Muu’s javelin gave a slight scratch on Alibaba’s neck. A bead of blood fell down and stained his white robe.

“No.” Even Alibaba was shocked by his own answer. Here he was, in complete danger and he did not felt threatened at all. Somehow, despite the circumstances, this Muu felt like a nice guy.

“Do you not understand your situation? I could kill before you attempt anything.”

“Then I am glad for attempting nothing.” Alibaba gave a hesitant smile. He used Amon to slowly move the javelin from his neck. While he did this, although Muu watched him like a lion, the man did not stop the blonde.

“Am I right to assume you are Muu Alexius?”

Turquoise eyes narrowed. “You are correct.”

“Then I have a message for you and Titus from Scheherazade.” Alibaba proceeded to tell them about Reim’s Magi story. “She wished you to be free and not caged yourselves inside a castle.”

The Fanalis jaw was set tight—he had let go his Djinn Equip—while Titus’ let his sorrow out. “Mother….” The blonde looked so much like his mother Alibaba felt guilt welled inside him.

“I’m sorry.” Alibaba whispered. Now that he had fulfilled his promise to Scheherazade, Alibaba decided that it was time for him to go. He had a Magi to find. He stood up and promptly was on the point of a sword.

“Sorry. Reflex.” The owner of that sword grimaced. “And I should apologize too for the javelin.” The Fanalis bowed.

Alibaba blinked. “It’s okay." The blonde nodded and gave a wide smile. He could deal with hostility—after all, his half-mother and half-brothers were not the nicest people. His reaction apparently shocked the other two. “I need to go now though.”

Titus, with pity in his eyes, offered. “Perhaps, you should stay here for a night. The sun has set and it would not be wise to travel in dark.”

Alibaba thought about the offer for a while. Should he tempt fate? “Alright. Thanks Titus, Muu. Though may I ask for other clothes? I do **not** have any hobbies to cross-dress.”

“Oh, I’ve thought….” The other blonde murmured. “Okay, I’ll see what I can find.” He then left Alibaba alone with the Fanalis, the same Fanalis that never averted his stare from the blonde on the bed.

Alibaba could feel a shiver threatening to consume him. He could deal with hostility but this… this was not it. “You’re a Fanalis.”

Muu tilted his head in a way that reminded Alibaba of a hunter sizing its prey. “From my mother side.”

If every Fanalis were like Morgiana, then what kind of man could marry them? Alibaba cursed his imagination for providing him with an image of a very muscular bald man. His eyebrow twitched.

Seeing the blonde’s attention was not on him, Muu gave a grin. “You know, I always have a thing for blondes.”

Senses heightened until they reached their limits and beyond, Alibaba forced his body to curl into himself. “Scheherazade might have mentioned it.”

“And I also… do not have any care for genders.” The red-haired stood up and then sat on the bed.

“She might have mentioned that too.” The warnings inside the blonde’s head started to make him develop a chronic headache.

“Then have she mentioned my taste for the innocent ones?” Alibaba’s hands were caught in tight grip, forcing him to undo his curl. “So, how should I devour this lovely meal?”

Any sympathies Alibaba had for Scheherazade was promptly thrown out of the window. The girl had practically sent him to his burial. He saw a feral grin and then closed his eyes out of fear. He was surprised though when the forced kiss was gentle. Unlike Kouen’s, there was no pressure. Unlike Hakuryuu’s, there was no guilt. Unlike Sinbad’s, there was no rush.

As the Fanalis pulled away, Alibaba opened his eyes to a wide happy grin. “Thank you for the appetizer.”

Though he could not answer the half-blood because he was suddenly engulfed by magic.

* * *

“Get up.” Alibaba opened his closed eyes and blink. A beautiful woman with a mole under her chin frowned at him. Absentmindedly, Alibaba recognized her as Gyokuen, Hakuryuu and Hakuei’s mother. After that, he stood up abruptly and stared at her. “So you are the one who destroys my careful plan. I can’t believe it.” She frowned and then began weeping. “All I want is to fulfill my husband’s last wish, a grandchild. But because of you… I lost the most ideal husband for my Hakuei and also my Hakuryuu. If only you are a girl, then maybe I can tolerate you but what can a skinny male like you do?”

Alibaba blinked. “You notice that I am a boy?”

“Of course I do! Despite your misleading robe, there is no way I will mistake a boy like you as a girl.” The older woman sniffed. “Why, darling, why?”

With that, Alibaba did not give a second thought and jumped her. He hugged her tightly while laughing in sincerity. “You are the only one. You are the only one to see me as a boy. I’m sick of it. I’m sick of being mistaken as a girl. It kills my masculinity every time they call me, my lady.”

Gyokuen actually looked sad when he heard the blonde’s confession. “Men seldom looked passed beyond appearances. I feel sorry for you, child but the fact remains that you have attracted the interest of my prospective son-in-law and also my son. I can’t let you out from here anymore.” Gyokuen then let herself out from the blonde’s embrace. She took a step back and into the large window behind her. 

When she vanished, Alibaba quickly followed her and saw through the window. He was in a tower. A very tall tower to be precise. Apart from the large window, Alibaba could not find any way to go out or in from the tower.

Fortunately, he held Amon in his hand.

Though no matter how many times he tried to Djinn Equip, he found out that he could not. “Amon.” Alibaba finally felt afraid. Perhaps, this was for the best. In here, no one would molest, abuse, or hate him.

But then, why did tears fall down from his eyes?

Because for the first time in his life, he was all alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the shortness, as compensation, I'll update the next chapter early--perhaps in two days? Once again, I apologize.  
> For the next one, we have the obligatory scene where the Prince--two Princes, A High King and a Noble, actually--save the Princess--sorry, Alibaba~~~


	5. Rapunzel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter everyone. It's been fun. See you on my next story~~~  
> Chapter five has the four suitors, a badass Magi, a captured 'princess' and also an accidental teasing  
> Also, you may find the song Alibaba sings familiar :P and obviously, I do not own it, too.

Alibaba felt himself going crazy, or crazier—since the day he went to the ball, he was certaine his sanity has been slipping. In all honesty, it was not so bad inside the tower. After all, Gyokuen provided everything for him. Stuffs for entertainment, the best food delivered by some floating servants in black cloaks, nice jewelries, everything except human contact. No matter how hard he tried those servants never responded to him. No matter how thorough he thought about other people, they will always be just a memory.

“How long has it been, I wonder?” Alibaba could tell a long time has passed from the length of his hair. It has reached his waist and he found himself reluctant to cut it for two reasons. One, because his hair has become some sort of clock. One of the things Gyokuen did not provide for him was the thing to show time. The second reason was because he did not possess sharp things. Sure, he had Amon but it felt really wrong to use his short sword like that—not that it had much use now.

“Bath time Alibaba.” His imaginary Aladdin smiled at him with hands folded behind.

Another sign of madness. His imagination actually talked with him now to remind him to do anything mundane like moving, bathing or eating. “Sure Aladdin.” He proceeded to take off his clothes.A dark blue simple tunic.

It seemed Gyokuen took his outburst pretty seriously. The clothes she provided for him were all for males. His late white robe could no longer be found.

Though now he would pay anything for that white robe since it was a proof he had met Muu and Titus. Nowadays, he kept questioning his meetings with Kouen, Morgiana, Hakuryuu, Sinbad, Scheherazade, Titus and Muu. Were they real or just his imagination?

He let himself in the bath which was actually a very large wooden tub brought in each time he required a bath. Gyokuen’s servants, it seemed, were very efficient. The soothing effect brought by hot water made the Former Prince let out a satisfied sigh. Feeling calm enough, he tried to plan his schedule for today.

_Perhaps painting? And then learning to use a sword again while trying not to skewer myself. After that I could sing, maybe? Mother used to say I have a beautiful voice._

“No matter what I did or where I went, escaping was all I had in mind. Though I knew that there are things I must do, I always lost confidence at the end.” The blonde started to sing. He closed his eyes to better envision the song. “Our mysterious encounters lead me to feel like I could do anything."

“Alibaba!”

“Forging ahead, forging ahead so that my path may be bright, you keep encouraging me. Though the goal may be far ahead, I want to fulfil the promise we made that day.” The blonde ignored his imagination of Aladdin’s voice. He fervently wished his Magi was actually here. Alibaba missed him so much.

“Balbadd brat!”

“Something feels different, something seems different, I lost my way and kept deceiving myself. Only now do I understand, that I let everything slide with a stupid smile.” Honestly, someone needed to teach Kouen the world did not revolved around him. The First Imperial Prince was a tyrant.

“Lord Alibaba!”

“The time I spent with someone as honest as you is irreplaceable and gives me confidence and strength. Forging ahead, forging ahead, fearlessly taking one step forward. It’s all right, it’s allright, you keep assuring me. Though the progress is slow I will overcome that day and change myself.” He wondered whether Hakuryuu would forgive him for lying. The Fourth Imperial Prince had always been too kind even though he had forced Morgiana and Alibaba to marry him.

“Little blonde!”

“Even if we’re separated by destiny, we share the same thought. That this is not the time to stand still!” Was Sinbad okay? Even though the High King was a pervert, he kind of remembered how nice he used to be as a teenager.

“Innocent one!”

“Forging ahead, forging ahead without fear or hesitation, along with strength even more certain that before. Though the goal may be far ahead I want to strive for the world I believed in that day.” He hoped Muu had let Titus out from the castle. Scheherazade had wanted the half-blood Fanalis and her son to be happy.

When he finished his song, he opened his closed eyes with a satisfied smile. Aladdin, Kouen—in his Djinn Equip, Hakuryuu—in Djinn Equip, too, Sinbad—in that Djinn Equip and Muu—in his silver Djinn Equip—could be seen beyond the large window, watching him in fond exasperation.

Though this was not the first time for Alibaba’s imagination to show the five males, this was the first time he saw them together. He savored this rare treat by practically burning the image in front of him inside him mind.

The clueless blonde did not know what his action had done to his real saviors.

Intense golden eyes, pinkish cheeks, satisfied purrs and those curiously indecent vapors from hot water was a legendary recipe for getting males in the mood. The fact that the blonde was practically naked inside that tub did not help his their libido either.

Alibaba let out a sigh. “What a shame….” He then tried getting up from the tub and there was where Aladdin drew the line. He slammed his staff to the invisible barrier around the tower. The force shocked Alibaba enough that he slipped and thankfully drowned himself inside the tub. With a splutter, he broke the water and stared at the males beyond the window.

“You are real?” Alibaba let out a shriek not unlike girls’ shriek when they found out their private time was not so private after all. “Close your eyes! Close your eyes!” He sobbed while he knelt inside the water. He also did not forget to send thousands of thanks to his Magi inside his mind.

Out of the five, only Hakuryuu was nice enough to do what Alibaba had told them—though he told himself the blonde did not say anything about peeking—while the other three—not including Aladdin—took their sweet moments and hungrily committed the blonde’s body inside their thoughts. Aladdin eyebrow twitched. He took out his turban and threw it into the face of Alibaba’s suitors while yelling, “Now, Alibaba!”

The blonde obeyed his Magi, trusting him to always do the best. He jumped into the bed and hurriedly tied the sheets around his body. He absentmindedly noted his shivering body and it was not only because of embarrassment. Now that these five powerful men were here, perhaps they could save him. He did not have to pass days without anything to do and slipping sanity. He let out a sob and then a shivering laugh.

He understood Gyokuen’s reasoning for trapping him, he really did but that did not mean he had to like it. Tears slipped out from his golden eyes. Tears of joy and hope.

The men outside the tower traded meaningful glances, each silently promised to take care of the sweet blonde.

“What should we do, Aladdin?” Hakuryuu spun his spear. “Is it safe for me to melt mother’s Borg?”

“It should be.” The Magi bit his lower lip. “Though if Gyokuen is as skilled as I thought she is then I don’t think it was enough.” The little boy turned to Sinbad and Kouen. “Try to make a hole inside the Borg.” The two older man did not question the Magi. They readied their swords, one shone with blue lightning while the other was in burning white flame.

“Bararaq Saiqa.” An enormous lighning blast hit the protective field around the tower. While Kouen did not bother to shout his move’s name and slashed his sword at the same place Sinbad hit. The tower shook from the might of enormous powers. Aladdin casted wind spell to get rid of the smoke and was not surprised to see the hole Kouen and Sinbad made on the Borg repair itself.

“I thought so.” The Magi nodded sagely. “Gyokuen’s Borg can repair itself and it was strong too. Uncle Kouen, Uncle Sinbad, Brother Hakuryuu, please attack the Borg as much as possible.” The three mentioned men nodded. “Lord Muu, you are the fastest among us. Find an opportunity to enter the Borg and then save Alibaba.”

“Understood.”

“Alright, then. Let’s begin. Har-har Infigar.”

Under the assault of three men with Djinn Equip and a Magi, it did not take long for Muu to find a large hole and entered Alibaba’s prison. He swept the blonde into his arms.

“Wait, Amon.” Said blonde grabbed his trusted sword short.

With their prize saved, Muu waited until another hole was made on the Borg and then swiftly went out. They touched down on the ground outside.

“You can let him go now, Master Muu.” Alibaba could hear venom despite Sinbad’s sweet and easygoing tone. He was then pulled out from said half Fanalis’s embrace into the First Imperial Prince’s. Even though he could not see their faces, Alibaba could felt the building hostility.

“Alibaba!” His Magi was like water after long years of thirsts. Alibaba forced himself out of Kouen’s clasp and hugged the living day out of the small Magi.

“Aladdin, I miss you so much.” The blonde did not see the effect of his words to the other males but Aladdin definitely saw the jealousy inside their eyes. “How do you find me?”

“You can thank Brother Hakuryuu for that.” The Magi nodded his head to the scarred Prince.

Alibaba flushed and then gave a smile Hakuryuu. “Thank you and… I’m sorry for lying to you. I’m not an actual girl.”

“Doesn’t matter, Lord Alibaba.” The Fourth Imperial Prince gently smiled. “Mother never exactly said I have to wed a girl and also as I have told you before, I’m honored to have you as my wife.”

“Hold it. Not so fast.” Despite Muu's widening smile, Alibaba felt himself going cold. “Who says anything about him becoming your wife?”

“Exactly. After all, Alibaba had promised to always be by my side when he was small.” Not willing to lose, Sinbad added his two cents.

“Pretty proud of you to admit tricking a small child, High King of the Seven Seas.” Of course, the curtest of them all—Kouen—did not appreciate being left out.

It did not take long for Alibaba’s saviors to start arguing. Said blonde could feel his eye twitched. “Aladdin.”

His Magi sighed and then casted a silent spell on the others. When they realized they no longer making sounds, they turned their wide eyes to Aladdin and Alibaba. “It’s nice and all for you to fancy my charge. But I do think he has his own opinion. And I will also make sure,” blue eyes turned dark. “his opinion matters. What do you think?”

He got some nods. Three in reluctance, one in guilt.

“Now, Alibaba.What do you think?”

Like a deer caught in headlights, Alibaba alternated his wide confused eyes on his Magi and his four suitors.

Choosing between Kouen, Hakuryuu, Sinbad and Muu?

Somehow he had a feeling that no matter who he chose, he would still condemn the world.

* * *

 

Alibaba woke up from his sleep to find his head on a table. He stared at said table blankly and then yawned. Bringing his hands to rub his eyes, he contemplated about his dream. What a weird, weird dream.

“Marriage proposals from Prince Kouen, Hakuryuu, Sinbad and then Lord Muu? What the hell am I thinking?”

Gasps echoed throughout the room, signaling the blonde’s nearing doom. With the speed a Fanalis would kill for, Alibaba lift his head to receive the stares of the room’s occupants. That was when he remembered, he was in the middle of a Peace Talk, meaning all important figures along with their grandmothers—not really—were there.

_Someone please kill me._

“Marriage?” Aladdin echoed his chosen king words.

“From me?” Hakuryuu exclaimed with red face.

“Me?” Muu Alexius pointed at himself.

Kouen and Sinbad showed their self-restraint by not reacting—though if one looked closer, The High King of Seven Seas was sporting twitching eye. The room was suddenly engulfed by silence. None dared to make a noise as the former prince of Balbadd turned five shades of reds.

“Interesting.” Until Morgiana broke that silence with one word and all hell broke loose.

“My brother and Lord Alibaba….” Princess Hakuei muttered with reddening face, approval coloring her voice. The duo had always possessed some odd dynamics. It did not hurt that the thoughts of them together was so cute, Hakuei had to stop herself from squealing.

“Sin!” Of course, Ja'Far was not as forgiving. Not only women, now he had to watch his King around men. Someone up in the cloud must hate him. He cried inwardly for poor Alibaba. If Ja'Far found out that Sinbad bedded the blonde for fun, then he would introduce his King to the wrath of an ex-assassin.

“My brother and king with…” Koumei restrained his younger brother, Kouha, from charging the blushing blonde while analyzing his older brother. It was strange how his sworn king kept silent and not laughing nor denying the blonde’s words. Very strange indeed.

“No brother. How could I not known about this?” Myron stomped her foot down on the ground, leaving the shape of her foot inside it. “I do not claim you are wrong but…” She hiccupped. “I want a niece.” And then promptly cried. Lo’lo awkwardly patted her shoulder in comfort.

“Perhaps… an explanation is in order, Alibaba.” Toto, along with all of Alibaba’s household members stared at him in all seriousness. As one their mind thought of all those time Alibaba met said four men alone. 

_How much of their talks include the treaty and actually how much of it involves kissing? They had better not threaten our King with Balbadd’s autonomy_.

Alibaba nervously chuckled. The stared were so **not** comfortable. He would give anything for this to be just a dream too but unfortunately, his luck was just not **THAT** good.

“Uhm….” Finally he decided to blurt out the first thing on his mind. “Gyokuen wants a grandchild?”

Of course, that increased the number of the odd stares.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There may or may not be a sequel... I'm still not sure....  
> Thanks though for reading 'The Adventure of Alibaba Saluja'.  
> I'm aware this story has many flaws and yet here you are reading until the end.  
> Thank you very much~~~


End file.
